Cameron's Samurott
This Samurott is a -type Pokémon owned by Cameron. Biography Samurott was used in Cameron's gym battle against Marlon, she was used second in the gym match where it went up against Marlon's Mantine. During the battle she proved to be very powerful as she was easily able to outspeed Mantine in the water and dodged his super-effective Bullet Seed. It then used Aqua Jet to knock Mantine out of the water. When in the air, Samurott was unable to dodge Bullet Seed, so she blocked it with her seamitar. To wrap it up, she used a powerful Razor Shell against Wing Attack and, while both Pokémon took major damage, Mantine gave in, winning Cameron's eighth gym badge to enter the Unova League.BW096: The Road to Humilau! Samurott fought against Bianca's Escavalier in the second round of the Unova League. Bianca started off by dodging all of Samurott's attacks and using Iron Defense, strengthening its defenses. Samurott's Razor Shell did virtually nothing, but Cameron realized he had to cause a shock wave from the inside. Samurott used a double Razor Shell, the first one was dodged, but the next knocked Escavalier out. Next she went up against Bianca's Emboar, who was heavily damaged with super effective Aqua Jet and Hydro Cannon attacks. Emboar used Attract, which he used to infatuate Samurott, then followed up with Arm Thrust. Samurott ignored Cameron's command to dodge, and was defeated by Hammer Arm.BW106: Mission: Defeat Your Rival! Samurott was used again in the Quarter-Finals match between Ash and Cameron, she was Cameron's third Pokemon used in the battle and was sent out to battle Ash's Pignite, who had defeated his 2 powerhouses Ferrothorn and Hydreigon before her. However, they both had a type disadvantage, while she had an advantage, and ther two still inflicted major damage with their Dragon Pulse and Pin Missile attacks. Even so, Pignite to be strong enough to block Hydro Cannon with Flamethrower, but Samurott followed up with Aqua Jet, which knocked him out. Ash then sent out his Pikachu to battle her. Samurott gained the upper hand in the beginning, blocking Thunderbolt with her seamitar, and countering Quick Attack with Razor Shell. Pikachu recovered and dodged her Megahorn and Razor Shell attacks, and hit her in the face with Quick Attack and Iron Tail. Samurott blocked Electro Ball with her seamitar but was knocked out by the following Iron Tail.BW109: Cameron's Secret Weapon! She was the first Pokémon called upon by Cameron in his semi-final match against Virgil. However, Samurott was going up against his Electric-type Jolteon, and quickly fainted.BW110: A Unova League Evolution! Known moves Using Hydro Cannon Cameron Samurott Aqua Jet.png Using Aqua Jet Cameron Samurott Razor Shell.png Using Razor Shell Cameron Samurott Megahorn.png Using Megahorn | Hydro Cannon; water; BW096: The Road to Humilau! Aqua Jet; water; BW096: The Road to Humilau! Razor Shell; water; BW096: The Road to Humilau! Megahorn; bug; BW109: Cameron's Secret Weapon! }} Improvised moves *Scallop Shell Voice actresses *Chiaki Takahashi (Japanese) *Lisa Ortiz (English) Trivia *Cameron's Samurott makes an appearance in the Pokémon World Tournament download that is available for the Japanese Pokémon Black and White Version 2 from December 3, 2012 to January 31, 2013. The tournament is based on the Vertress Conference in the anime, which is conducted under Single Battle rules. In the games, it is the strongest Pokémon Cameron uses. References Category:Water-type anime Pokémon Category:Female anime Pokémon